ADRÉNALINE
by Nebuleuseeye
Summary: "-Pourquoi on ne s'enfuit pas ? - Tu sais pertinemment qu'on nous retrouverait. - Je ne vaux pas le coup c'est ça ? Le plus grand des deux garçons emprisonna l'autre dans une étreinte possessive. - Shhh... je fais également parti de la mafia, ils connaissent mes secrets comme je connais les leurs. On trouvera une solution. " Univers Alternatif - Sans magie / slash
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Son genou tressautait contre le bois  
de la table. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur qui s'intensifiait progressivement. Son regard profond ne put s'empêcher de chercher une tête familière.

Les élèves présents autour de lui échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets. Mais Lee n'en tient pas compte, il devait absolument le trouver. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. En l'occurrence, la sienne.

Sa vue se brouilla, ses dents emprisonnèrent ses lèvres avec une force qu'il doutait posséder. Ses mains qui étaient sagement positionnées sur la table, commencèrent à trembler. Il n'y fit pas attention, ce n'était pas le plus important à cet instant présent. Un sentiment désagréable étreignit son ventre... noué par l'appréhension.

Quelques sièges plus loin, deux rouquins au physique semblable fixèrent leur acolyte en se préparant. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'il allait se dérouler dans la grande salle dans quelques minutes. La main de Fred alla retrouver celle de son jumeau sous la table. Georges ferma les yeux quelques instants lorsqu'il sentit le tremblement des doigts de son frère dans les siens et essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put. Une crise allait surgir, ils n'en avaient aucuns doutes, la seule question qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes était : quand ?

Une table plus loin, dans une posture aristocratique, une moue d'agacement délicatement figée sur son visage, un jeune homme s'interrogeait sur la suite des évènements. Bien évidemment, il prétendit ne pas faire attention aux discussions qui commencèrent à s'élever d'une des nombreuses tables du réfectoire. Il avait déjà assisté à l'une de ses crises, et ne connaissait que trop bien la violence dont il pouvait être capable. Son sourire vacilla quelques instants sous l'inquiétude, non d'inquiétude envers cette personne mais d'inquiétude que son secret puisse être révélé. Ils avaient fait une erreur en choisissant ce garçon, une question ne cessait de lui revenir à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui : Comment aurait-il pu le deviner ? Personne n'en avait connaissance. Il ne put se retenir de lancer un coup d'œil involontaire à l'homme fièrement assis à la table des éducateurs.  
Leurs regards ne se croisèrent que durant l'espace de quelques instants, mais ce fut suffisant pour exprimer toutes leurs incertitudes. L'homme en noir, brisa le premier leur conversation visuelle. Il donnait l'illusion d'être parfaitement concentré à déguster son repas. Mais au contraire, son cerveau ne faisait que repasser sans cesse cette question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'univers s'acharnait-il sur lui de cette manière ? Il avait payé toutes ses dettes, libre à lui à présent de profiter de la vie à sa manière.

Le garçon inconscient de l'attention dont il faisait preuve, une envie de liberté lui prit soudainement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'était pas assez fort afin de supporter toute cette pression. Et telle un cycle qui prend fin, son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de l'homme en noir. Ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse déchirante. Cette personne ce n'était plus lui, il ne se reconnaissait plus... Qui était-il finalement ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Avant propos: Les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent aucunement, je ne fais que les emprunter afin de vous produire une fiction.

Couples : Majoritairement du slash.

Chapitre 1.   
°

°°  
Il tira sans attendre Fred en direction de l'infirmerie, ce dernier ne lui décrocha pas une parole. Surement sous le choc des événements passés. Fred avait toujours été le plus sensible du duo, en dépit du fait que les croyances populaires semblaient insister sur des similitudes autant psychiques que physiques sur la gémellité, ils étaient totalement différents. Bien évidemment, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement et encore ceux qui prenaient le temps de les différencier et de les considérer chacun à part entière pouvait remarquer que Georges était légèrement plus grand que son frère ou encore que Fred avait les traits du visage légèrement plus fins. Son visage faisant ainsi une légère connotation avec l'enfance contrairement à Georges dont le visage était plus abrupt et ses traits n'en ressortaient que plus marqués. Deux entités contraires qui formaient un duo exemplaire.

Tandis qu'il confiait Fred à l'infirmière afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez leur ami commun, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait prochainement débarquer à l'infirmerie. Il croisa rapidement le regard de son double et lui communiqua son petit sourire malicieux afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ses actons prochaines.

\- « Mme pomfresh ? » Il parla d'une voix quasi inaudible.. Il accentua la faiblesse de son ton en faisant semblant de s'appuyer contre le lit à proximité.

\- « Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien... » son corps alla épouser les damiers de l'infirmerie. Il s'obligea à ralentir sa respiration afin de paraitre totalement inconscient. Il put cependant entendre les cris affolés de son frère ainsi que des pas précipités de l'infirmière à son encontre. Il camoufla un léger rire face aux talents de comédien de son frère avant de véritablement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune homme blond n'attendit pas qu'on le remarque et qu'on le fasse partir de la salle, qu'il décrocha un coup de pied d'une grande force à l'encontre de Lee au sol. Il se pencha, vérifia au préalable qu'aucuns regards ne se posaient sur lui, et agrippa férocement sa chevelure. Son souffle erratique s'écrasait contre les joues ensevelies de larmes.

« Écoutes attentivement, misérable vermiceau. Oses seulement émettre la moindre accusation sur nous et je te saignerais à blanc. Ta souffrance ne serait en rien comparable à ce que tu aurais pu déjà vivre. Je te tiendrais personnellement responsable si la moindre information filtre. Et surveilles attentivement les Weasmoches, ça serait dommage qu'ils ne soient importunés, s'ils laissaient traîner un peu trop près leurs oreilles de pauvres autour de nos affaires. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Il ponctua sa phrase en relâchant vivement sa tête, qui sous le choc n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son corps, son visage allant s'écraser lourdement au sol dans un «Crac» sonore.

Les larmes qui n'avaient cessés de couler lors de la tirade du prince des serpentards, se mélangèrent au sang de sa blessure. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la démarche souple de son bourreau. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Oui, il savait quoi faire... Jamais il n'avait été aussi seul de toute sa vie... Il se força à ne pas songer à ce que serait son quotidien à venir et décida de se laisser bercer par les méandres de l'inconscience. Son calme, sa douceur n'étaient qu'un appel à venir à la rejoindre... Il ne pouvait résister.

[SPLASH]

Lee ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, d'abord désorienté car il ne reconnaissait pas les couleurs familières de sa maison. Sa main parcourra la table de chevet afin de récupérer un mouchoir pour s'essuyer. Et avant que ses doigts ne puissent se refermer sur l'objet de ses désirs... Il sursauta en reconnaissant les personnes devant lui.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer dans les moindres détails, ce qu'il t'arrive.» Georges avait parlé d'une voix implacable, appuyé par le hochement de tête répétitif de son jumeau.

Lee n'osait plus parler, il réfréna ses larmes avec une volonté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Pour se donner un peu plus de force supplémentaire afin de leur résister, il ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'en faisant mine de ne pas les voir, il arriverait à faire abstraction d'eux ? Il ne pouvait rien leur dire... Les deux rouquins étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis son arrivée dans cette maison de correction. Mais c'était son devoir de les protéger. Alors, il ferma résolument sa bouche ainsi que ses yeux, fermant de ce fait toute communication. Tant pis, il serait seul mais ses amis resteront en dehors de cette histoire. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa manière à lui de leur rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Pour une fois qu'il était fier d'une de ses décisions, il se sentit plus serein, plus apaisé. Ce sera donc un ordre qu'il s'infligea à lui-même mais pour une fois, il sera satisfait de suivre une injonction de son propre chef.

Après avoir posé sa question, Georges s'était tu afin de laisser du temps à Lee pour formuler une réponse convenable. Ce fut donc avec une certaine incompréhension qu'il le vit passer par différentes émotions: la peur, la colère, la frustration mais aussi une résolution mélangée au calme.

Son corps parla pour lui aussi. Il se renfermait totalement sur lui. Sa carapace formait un dôme protecteur autour de lui. Il échangea un regard avec Fred, ils ne laisseraient pas tomber leur meilleur ami, même si celui-ci ne leur facilitait manifestement pas la tâche.

Eux aussi, ils étaient bien résolus à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait dans cette école. Alors que les deux frères allaient franchir le pas de la porte, Fred jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami allongé... Il lui devait tellement, qu'ils devaient obligatoirement l'aider à aller mieux. Il avait remarqué les larmes prêtes à couler sur le visage de Lee cette vision lui avait complètement retournée le cœur.

Edit : Chapitre entièrement corrigé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews afin de m'aider à améliorer mon style.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2.  
°°°

ll longeait doucement le couloir afin de parvenir à son dortoir. Ses sens étaient en alerte, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. La paranoïa commençait doucement à prendre possession de lui. Les cernes sous ses yeux dévalaient ses joues... Creusant ainsi son visage, malgré la couleur noire de sa peau, il avait une allure cadavérique. Alors qu'il reconnaissait le couloir familier, il aperçut une fenêtre qui donnait une splendide vue sur la lune fièrement dressée, haut dans le ciel.

La beauté de cette vision, l'hypnotisa le conduisant à s'accouder sur la rembarde. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent désespérément à la lueur argentée, il avait terriblement besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau se laisser envahir par des sentiments néfastes et démoralisants. Il entendit une voix retentir derrière lui... « Jordan ! » Il eut le plaisir de se retourner et de découvrir le célèbre duo : Crabbe et Goyle, deux armoires à glace qui possédaient le pouvoir de statufier n'importe quel individu de leurs regards sombres et sournois. Avant qu'il ne puisse essuyer le moindre mouvement ou encore émettre la moindre parole, Crabbe lui lança un sac noir. Il le réceptionna sans même y songer. Ce geste était dû à une certaine habitude , c'est pour cette raison qu'il se détourna rapidement des deux hommes pour rejoindre sa chambre. Alors qu'il passait près d'eux, il baissa les yeux de honte... Il ne voulait affronter le regard de quiconque après sa crise. Il n'en avait pas la force actuellement.

Mais lorsqu'il baissa son regard, il vit un comportement inhabituel de la part du duo. Il remarqua que Crabbe avait voulu faire un pas dans sa direction mais que Goyle l'avait retenu d'une main déposée sur son avant-bras. Dans sa petite tête meurtrie, il songea qu'il voulait sûrement s'avancer afin de lui donner une leçon et de lui signifier de bien exécuter son travail. Il accéléra le pas pour enfin rejoindre un espace où il se sentirait en sécurité. Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Il allait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais s'il avait tendu l'oreille et prêté attention plus que nécessaire aux deux autres personnes présentes, il aurait entendu une conversation qu'il n'était sûrement pas prêt à écouter.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ? » Crabbe chuchotait rapidement à son acolyte, mais le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute concernant sa contrariété.

« -Tu sais pertinemment qu'on a reçu des ordres ! Pas de conversations superflues.» Alors, Goyle baissa sa voix au maximum, il se repositionna devant son acolyte afin qu'il puisse observer ses lèvres si jamais sa voix était trop inaudible.

« -Souviens-toi qu'on n'est pas libres de nos paroles » Ses yeux criaient littéralement de se taire, il ne voulait aucunement prendre le risque de subir une punition. Ça ne valait pas le coup. Lee n'en valait pas la peine. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que traduisait le regard déçu de Crabbe qui ne lâchait pas l'endroit où Lee avait franchi le tableau.

Il avait juste voulu s'enquérir de son état. Un simple « comment tu te sens ? » avait failli franchir ses lèvres.

Il souffla et gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant à son ami, notamment pour son rappel à l'ordre et ils repartirent en direction des cachots.

Le monde est composé de nuances, il est tout simplement impossible de catégoriser une personne dite « bien » et une autre « mal ». La subtilité est de mise quand on s'essaye à le comprendre. Cependant, ça serait tout bonnement trop facile de créer deux catégories : les gens gentils et les gens méchants. Mais l'univers est complexe... Alors...

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

498.. 499.. 500.. Le reste de ses camarades devaient s'être endormis à présent. Tous les soirs, il s'obligeait à compter jusqu'à 500 afin d'être persuadé qu'il pouvait accomplir sa mission tranquillement. Les dortoirs se composaient de deux lits, mais ils étaient tous reliés à une salle de bain commune. Chaque étage correspondait à un dortoir. Les adolescents étaient regroupés par niveau de dangerosité.

Il se força à sortir de son lit, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait accomplir les ordres qu'on lui avait ordonné même si chaque jour, il se dégoûtait un peu plus pour ça. Difficilement, il parvint à se dégager de ses couvertures encombrantes, qui constituaient un refuge lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la pression permanente sur ses épaules. Il prit en main sa baguette et lança rapidement un sort pour savoir si ses camarades dormaient véritablement d'un sommeil profond.

À la suite de ces vérifications quotidiennes, il plongea sa tête sous son lit, y récupéra le petit sac noir. Et ce fut avec un air contrit qu'il rejoignit la salle de bain commune. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il prit bien garde à fermer la porte derrière lui, tout en laissant son regard vagabonder sur les différentes affaires disposées sur le lavabo. Après avoir partagé tant d'années avec ses colocataires, il savait parfaitement reconnaître leurs effets personnels.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre trop de temps afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons si quelqu'un s'amenait à se réveiller... il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser, il devait désigner sa prochaine victime.

Les mains tremblantes, il sortit le petit sachet de poudre blanche et s'avança près des parfums, il devait en choisir un pour y déposer quelques grammes de cette drogue à l'intérieur. Ainsi, lorsque la personne utilisera à plusieurs reprises ce flacon, elle se rendra progressivement accro aux effluves que diffusera le liquide mélangé à cette nouvelle substance , la personne sera incapable de se détacher de l'accoutumance qu'aura créé la drogue. Dans un sursaut désespéré, la victime achètera le même parfum et sera perpétuellement déçue de ne pas retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'avec l'ancien.

La suite du travail de Lee était de repérer les signes annonciateurs que la victime est totalement dépendante de la drogue. Ce qui se traduit par des symptômes tels que : l'irascibilité, insociabilité et la paranoïa.

Donc, quand Lee découvrira le changement de personnalité de l'un de ses camarades, il devra lui faire parvenir anonymement un papier sur lequel figurera les coordonnées d'un dealer.

Voici comment fonctionnait le trafic de drogue à Poudlard. Lee n'était qu'en bas des échelons, juste un pion de cette machination.

Mais Lee ne pouvait se résoudre à recommencer, c'était trop pour lui. Malheureusement, il devait obligatoirement faire une autre victime. Il avait des statistiques à établir, des comptes à rendre.

Il resta prostré de longues minutes à même le sol, puis dans une pulsion, il se leva et déposa la poudre dans un flacon qui lui était plus que familier. Presque heureux, de ne pas être de nouveau responsable du malheur d'une autre personne. Parce que ce flacon, c'était le sien. 

Toujours la même rengaine n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	4. Chapitre 3

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

\- " TOUT LE MONDE SE RÉVEILLE! METTEZ-VOUS EN TENUE DE SPORT IMMÉDIATEMENT CAR VOUS AVEZ RENDEZ-VOUS DEVANT LE GYMNASE DANS 5 MINUTES CHRONO! TOUS LES RETARDATAIRES AURONT UN BLÂME"

Lee gémit depuis son lit, jeta un regard rapide à la fenêtre et en déduisit au soleil encore endormi, il était aux alentours de 5 heures du matin. Sans trop tergiverser davantage, il se dépêcha de se préparer, enfila rapidement un jogging et essaya de chercher un tee-shirt quelconque à mettre. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait et plus l'appréhension s'emparait de lui, lorsqu'enfin il se souvint d'avoir effectué une machine avec quasiment la totalité de ses affaires,la veille au soir. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison, qu'il s'était endormi seulement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de passer par la case de la salle de bain, qu'il courrait en direction du bâtiment sportif. Tant pis, entre le choix d'avoir un blâme et être convenablement vêtu, sa décision fut vite prise. Essoufflé ainsi que frigorifié, il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous. Lee avait momentanément oublié que la période d'hiver était encore présente et que malgré l'augmentation des températures lors des journées, la nuit s'était tout le contraire.

"- Bha alors mon garçon? Tu essayes d'inventer un nouveau style vestimentaire ? " S'exclama Hagrid, d'une voix bourru mais son micro sourire révélait un amusement à peine contenu.

Le concerné prit alors conscience de l'attention portée sur sa personne et dans un défensif pour se protéger, mit ses bras autour de son corps. Alors qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin entre les jeunes présents, il entendit une voix méprisante soufflée assez bas pour que l'éducateur ne puisse pas l'entendre.

" - Oh oui, cache-nous cette immondice, Jordan ! Déjà que tu nous imposes la vision cadavérique de ton corps, ne nous oblige pas à en supporter plus, je t'en prie!" Suite à cette déclaration, Malfoy se gaussa avec ses camarades.

Il devait régulièrement asseoir son autorité sur le reste du groupe. C'était une nécessité afin de converser la position la plus dominante. Celui du chef, craint et respecté. Personne n'osait s'élever contre lui. Il dirigeait tout depuis son petit pied d'estal, alors Lee ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette énième provocation.

Alors qu'il passait à côté de la cour du blond, il bouscula accidentellement une immense masse. Il releva des yeux effrayés vers la personne qu'il avait percuté, et tressaillit quand il se rendit compte que c'était Crabbe. Tout simplement tétanisé, il resta bêtement sur place à attendre une réponse plus ou moins virulente de sa part. C'est pourquoi, il ne comprit pas, quand le regard de Crabbe devint totalement indescriptible, son corps était figé dans une immobilité quasi-parfaite. Pourtant Lee s'était aperçu que son interlocuteur fixait avec une émotion qu'il avait du mal à définir, son torse maigrelet, dont on pouvait apercevoir quelques côtes apparentes.

Il ressentit un sentiment de honte si grand qu'il était certain qu'on pouvait apercevoir ses joues rougies malgré sa peau noire. Meurtri, il détourna ses yeux de Crabbe, se décidant par la même occasion de quitter cette atmosphère si particulière, il fit quelques pas afin de contourner le jeune homme. Ainsi, il parvint à se détourner du mastodonte et relâchant sa garde, il s'avança plus franchement vers un coin plus reculé.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il sursauta fortement quand une forte poigne se referma sur son poignet. Ne pouvant que se retourner, il se rendit compte que Crabbe lui tendait un sweat-shirt de couleur gris uni. Trop estomaqué pour émettre le moindre son, ni même aucun geste, il se statufia. Et ne put qu'observer avec stupéfaction que Crabbe ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui, ses yeux ne cherchant aucunement à établir un contact visuel, il se contenta de tendre son sweat en sa direction. Mais Lee ne bougeait toujours pas d'un geste, il perdit patience et le jeta avec brusquerie sur lui puis s'en alla.

D'ailleurs Crabbe vérifia rapidement que Draco n'avait rien remarqué et se permit d'émettre un sourire satisfait. Pour une fois, qu'il faisait une bonne action, il essayait tant bien que mal de refréner sa joie. Il ressentait un tel contentement que rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée.

Lee s'avança doucement, baissa les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa progression les mains serrées autour du vêtement chaud. Il trouva finalement un petit coin reculé où il pouvait observer le reste de son groupe, il attendait patiemment que les quelques minutes restantes du chronomètre s'écoulent. En patientant, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si les jumeaux n'étaient pas présents. Même si Lee était à l'origine de cette séparation, un sentiment de solitude s'abattit sur lui. Il eut également une petite pincée au cœur, lors-qu'après avoir fait le tour des personnes présente, ne reconnut que les personnes de son unité 3. Ou plus communément appelée "Chuck Berry".

L'unité "Chuck Berry" rassemblait ceux qui avaient eu un déboire avec la justice plus ou moins important, et avait eu la chance d'aller dans une maison de correction au lieu de la prison au vu de leur jeune âge, afin d'avoir la possibilité d'avoir une sorte de rédemption. La maison de correction était divisée en trois unités : la première portait le surnom de "Jimi Hendrix " et était réservée aux adolescents ayant des troubles de comportement suite à des maltraitances durant l'enfance. La seconde unité possédait le surnom de "Janis Joplin" et forcément regroupait les personnes possédant des problèmes avec les drogues. Lee s'était toujours demandé comment ces surnoms étaient apparus.

Fait particulier également, les autorités irlandaises avaient établi la limite d'âge à 21 ans dans ce genre d'institut, après ce palier, c'était direction la prison.

Soudainement, ses mains se contractèrent, se souvenant à cet instant précis de la présence du cadeau. Ce geste provenait de Crabbe, il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer depuis quelques temps. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu déclencher un tournant dans son comportement. Pourtant jamais, il n'avait témoigné le moindre signe d'amitié envers lui et tout à coup il se permettait de le prendre en pitié afin de lui donner son sweat ? Lee comprenait surtout qu'il devait lui faire peur avec son corps trop mince, Crabbe ne voulait certainement pas supporter cette vue. Durant un instant, il eut un sursaut de rébellion contre sa condition et la manière dont les autres le traitaient. Il voulut retourner devant Crabbe pour balancer son vêtement à ses pieds.

Brusquement, il s'appuya de fatigue contre le mur derrière lui, il avait tout de même perdu des heures non négligeables de sommeil, grâce à cette position il essayait tant bien que mal de grappiller quelques bribes de repos, peut-être était-ce la fatigue, ou le froid, mais il se dit que ce geste généreux même s'il provenait d'un ennemi, était le premier depuis un long moment. Il émit un petit rire sarcastique, peut-être ce geste marquerait le début d'une longue série ? Son rire s'amplifia faisant se retourner les jeunes devant lui, de toute manière, il ne dura pas bien longtemps car il s'estompa avec une quinte de toux.

"- Allons plus loin, je ne veux pas qu'on prenne le risque avec lui, qui sait ce qu'il a réussi à attraper comme maladie? Oh et puis tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai entendu à son propos..." Lee ne put entendre la fin de la phrase du garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais qu'il semblait connaitre une multitude de choses à son sujet.

Une bourrasque plus froide que les précédentes, lui fit rapidement penser à autre chose. Il hésita un moment par fierté il était tenté de le laisser tomber mais il avait d'autant plus conscience de sa condition plus que fragile en ce moment. Il enfila donc le vêtement et ne put refréner une bouffée de gratitude envers Crabbe, le temps était réellement glacial.

Perdu dans ses pensées, la forte voix d'Hagrid le ramena à la réalité.

" - Bon les gars, suite à une réunion avec les éducateurs ainsi et le directeur on a décidé d'instaurer un nouveau programme pour vous apprendre à respecter la discipline. La majorité d'entre-vous ont 85% de chances de récidiver une fois sortie de cette maison. Cette nouvelle activité est pour votre bien, même si je connais certains d'entre-vous qui vont râler d'avance" A ce moment précis de son discours, il éclata de rire comme s'il savait à l'avance la chute d'une blague particulièrement cocasse. Hagrid, par ses paroles un peu bourrus et ses manières parfois rustres faisait parti des éducateurs les plus appréciés du centre. Certainement grâce à sa franchise à toute épreuve et à sa simplicité parfois déconcertante.

Dans un geste purement sadique, il se frotta les mains devant son visage et esquissa un sourire de pur félicité. C'est à cet instant que les membres du groupe commencèrent à réaliser que ce qui allait suivre n'allait vraiment pas leur plaire, en aucun cas. Même si Hagrid était l'un des membres du personnel les plus aimé, il avait une passion connue de tous : le sport intensif. C'était devenue une drogue pour lui, ce qu'il lui avait valu une tonne de muscle et qu'il pourrait facilement être comparé à un demi-géant.

"- Je disais donc qu'on a instauré un programme de sport intensif, afin que vous puissiez calmer votre agressivité et vos tendances violentes. Je pense que c'est une très bonne initiative, et en plus parce que c'est moi, qui vais présider toutes ces séances. Séances dont je déciderais l'heure à laquelle vous les effectuerez ainsi que le temps que celles-ci dureront!"

Il s'arrêta volontairement afin que tout le monde puisse intégrer les nouvelles informations. Si possible, son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

"- N'est-ce-pas une idée grandiose ? Donc j'ai décidé pour inaugurer cette formidable initiative que vous courrez donc 10 fois autour du terrain de football, ensuite vous enchaînerez avec 50 pompes, 70 abdos et 30 jumping-jack!"

Le sportif souffla dans son sifflet marquant ainsi le départ de ces épreuves. Lee, avec une grande peine et une motivation quasiment inexistante s'élança, suivant ainsi ses camarades. Mais ce qu'il avait surtout entendu, c'est que malgré l'horaire de ces séances de sports improvisés, ils n'auraient pas de dérogation pour se reposer lors d'un temps de pause aménagé et surtout qu'il y'aurait cours le lendemain. Enfin, en début de matinée.

Après, sa 49 ème pompe Lee sentit que son corps n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours lui était fatal en ce moment. Et puis la bande Malfoy était juste devant lui, ne se gênant pas pour dénigrer sa piètre condition physique. Il essayait pourtant d'ignorer les vertiges qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure de l'effort physique. Lee se força donc à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il ne put donc ignorer les commentaires négatifs sur son compte, c'était sa seule distraction. Étonnamment, il avait prit conscience que Crabbe ne prenait pas part aux médisances verbales. Ce garçon, l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il allait certainement devenir son cas d'étude dans les prochains jours.

Dans le but de vaincre la solitude qui s'alourdissait autour de lui, il avait décidé de retranscrire les émotions de personnes qui avaient selon lui, un comportement inattendu. C'était son petit passe-temps, et Crabbe avait ainsi mérité de figurer dans ce petit carnet.

Et sans signe annonciateur, son corps s'écroula à même le sol.

Crabbe ne parvint pas à arrêter de fixer le corps de Lee tombant à la renverse. Depuis quelques minutes, il avait pressenti à la vue des cernes et à l'air de fatigue présent sur son visage, qu'il serait incapable de tenir toute l'épreuve, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait ralenti ses pompes afin de se caler sur le rythme de Lee, pour intervenir au cas où. Goyle avait d'ailleurs remarqué sa manœuvre et un rictus indéchiffrable était peint sur son visage. Malgré leurs divergences d'opinions à propos de Lee, Crabbe savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Goyle. Au moins pour qu'il ne dise rien à Draco.

De ce fait, les deux derniers qui n'avaient pas terminé leurs exercices, étaient sans surprise Lee et Goyle.

Le bruit de la chute, avait rapidement alerté Hagrid qui surveillait l'ensemble des adolescents afin qu'ils réalisent correctement leurs exercices. Hagrid retourna sans attendre Lee sur le ventre, vérifia que son pouls n'était pas faible, et s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Après une méticuleuse observation, il en déduisit que ce n'était qu'un simple étourdissement. Il prit donc sa bouteille d'eau et arrosa gracieusement le visage de Lee, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et paniqua en voyant un visage aussi près du sien.

"- Si tu comptais échapper à ta série d'enchaînements, tu t'es lourdement trompé mon p'tit gars!" Alors qu'il parlait, il remit en même temps Lee dans une position assise afin qu'il puisse récupérer une respiration normale.

" Bon, tous les autres vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs, j'ai contrôlé, vous avez tous fini" Il guida la bouteille d'eau à Lee, pour qu'il puisse se désaltèrer.

" HALTE!" L'ensemble du groupe frissonna en se demandant si Hagrid n'allait pas leur ordonner une autre séance de sport. Ils restèrent tétanisés, n'osant plus effectués un seul geste. Le géant s'amusait intérieurement de cette situation, et reprit :

" Goyle, tu pensais peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il te restais tes 30 jumping-jack à faire! Tu restes ici, les autres, je ne vous retiens pas"

Après le dispersement de la foule, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls avec l'éducateur.

Celui-ci, leur adressait un faux sourire mielleux avant de poursuivre:

" Vous devez terminer votre série de jumping-jack les gars! Je ne dois aucunement faire un traitement de faveur entre vous. Par contre, au vu de la température qui baisse de plus en plus, je vais aller m'abriter sous le hall, mais n'oubliez pas j'aurais toujours un œil sur vous. Plus vite vous ferez vos exos, plus vite vous pourrez regagnez vos lits!"

Et il s'en alla, laissant Lee et Goyle gênés dans une atmosphère plus que pesante, car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait se regarder. 

Et la suite dans le prochain épisode !

D'après vous, les jumeaux font partis de quelle unité ?

Et qui selon-vous à décider de nommer les unités avec ces surnoms? Et pourquoi tout le monde les utilisent-ils ?

Enfin, comment le premier face à face entre Lee et Goyle, va-t-il se dérouler ?

NA:

Afin que vous ne soyez pas perdu vis à vis des surnoms de l'unité voici les références:

 _\- Jimi Hendrix:_

"James est profondément affecté par les conditions de pauvreté et la négligence dans lesquelles il a grandi, mais aussi par les troubles familiaux qu'il a vécus dans son enfance, le divorce de ses parents lorsqu'il a neuf ans, et surtout le décès de sa mère, alcoolique, en février 1958. Hendrix est battu à maintes reprises par son père, Al Hendrix, qui souffrait lui aussi de graves problèmes d'alcool."

 _\- Janis Joplin:_

"En 1963, Peter Albin et Sam Andrew, deux de ses futurs musiciens ont l'occasion de l'entendre pour la première fois. "Ils remarquent certes ses qualités vocales... mais dans un premier temps ils la voient surtout comme une paumée autodestructrice. Pour eux et d'autres habitués du quartier, elle est une sorte de speed freak, essentiellement préoccupée de tester des produits comme les amphétamines et la méthédrine, sans négliger tout un assortiment d'alcool. Cet abus de boisson et de drogues va détériorer sa santé..." Je suis pour tout ce qui peut aider à survivre un jour de plus.

"Pour la première fois, Janis est attirée par l'héroïne, le smack, qu'elle voit naïvement comme un antidouleur et un catalyseur d'énergie. Aux abois, elle vit dans un sous-sol sordide sur Sacramento Street..."  
"Mal en point et presque déchue, Janis s'approprie l'esprit du blues, musique du vécu qui, bizarrement, lui vaudra d'être comparée à Edith Piaf... " Elle fait sienne cette citation de Frank Sinatra : "En fait, je suis pour tout ce qui peut aider à survivre un jour de plus, que ce soit une prière, des tranquilisants ou une bouteille de Jack Daniel's".

_-Chuck Berry :_

"Véritable légende du blues et du rock, Chuck Berry peut poser un regard empli de fierté sur sa longue carrière qui l'a vu offrir au monde entier des chansons mythiques telles que _'Maybellene'_ et _'Johnny B. Goode'_ mais on ne peut pas pour autant qualifier l'homme d'honnête citoyen. Il a volé des voitures, a été soupçonné de vol à main armée et a été arrêté avec une fille d'à peine 14 ans dans sa voiture à la limite d'un état américain. En 1990, il a été poursuivi en justice par plusieurs femmes qui affirmaient qu'il les avaient filmées dans les toilettes d'un restaurant de Saint-Louis dont il était le propriétaire. Cela lui a coûté une fortune mais ses avocats ont par la suite affirmé que ces dames avaient voulu abuser de la réputation de Chuck Berry. Il a été condamné avec sursis. "

En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon petit moment de lecture! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez comme d'habitude ! Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ! 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il tira sans attendre Fred en direction de l'infirmerie, ce dernier ne lui décrocha pas une parole. Surement sous le choc des événements passés. Fred avait toujours été le plus sensible du duo, en dépit du fait que les croyances populaires semblaient insister sur des similitudes autant psychiques que physiques sur la gémellité, ils étaient totalement différents. Bien évidemment, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement et encore ceux qui prenaient le temps de les différencier et de les considérer chacun à part entière pouvait remarquer que Georges était légèrement plus grand que son frère ou encore que Fred avait les traits du visage légèrement plus fins. Son visage faisant ainsi une légère connotation avec l'enfance contrairement à Georges dont le visage était plus abrupt et ses traits n'en ressortaient que plus marqués. Deux entités contraires qui formaient un duo exemplaire.

Tandis qu'il confiait Fred à l'infirmière afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez leur ami commun, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait prochainement débarquer à l'infirmerie. Il croisa rapidement le regard de son double et lui communiqua son petit sourire malicieux afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ses actons prochaines.

\- « Mme pomfresh ? » Il parla d'une voix quasi inaudible.. Il accentua la faiblesse de son ton en faisant semblant de s'appuyer contre le lit à proximité.

\- « Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien... » son corps alla épouser les damiers de l'infirmerie. Il s'obligea à ralentir sa respiration afin de paraitre totalement inconscient. Il put cependant entendre les cris affolés de son frère ainsi que des pas précipités de l'infirmière à son encontre. Il camoufla un léger rire face aux talents de comédien de son frère avant de véritablement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune homme blond n'attendit pas qu'on le remarque et qu'on le fasse partir de la salle, qu'il décrocha un coup de pied d'une grande force à l'encontre de Lee au sol. Il se pencha, vérifia au préalable qu'aucuns regards ne se posaient sur lui, et agrippa férocement sa chevelure. Son souffle erratique s'écrasait contre les joues ensevelies de larmes.

« Écoutes attentivement, misérable vermiceau. Oses seulement émettre la moindre accusation sur nous et je te saignerais à blanc. Ta souffrance ne serait en rien comparable à ce que tu aurais pu déjà vivre. Je te tiendrais personnellement responsable si la moindre information filtre. Et surveilles attentivement les Weasmoches, ça serait dommage qu'ils ne soient importunés, s'ils laissaient traîner un peu trop près leurs oreilles de pauvres autour de nos affaires. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Il ponctua sa phrase en relâchant vivement sa tête, qui sous le choc n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son corps, son visage allant s'écraser lourdement au sol dans un «Crac» sonore.

Les larmes qui n'avaient cessés de couler lors de la tirade du prince des serpentards, se mélangèrent au sang de sa blessure. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la démarche souple de son bourreau. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Oui, il savait quoi faire... Jamais il n'avait été aussi seul de toute sa vie... Il se força à ne pas songer à ce que serait son quotidien à venir et décida de se laisser bercer par les méandres de l'inconscience. Son calme, sa douceur n'étaient qu'un appel à venir à la rejoindre... Il ne pouvait résister.

[SPLASH]

Lee ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, d'abord désorienté car il ne reconnaissait pas les couleurs familières de sa maison. Sa main parcourra la table de chevet afin de récupérer un mouchoir pour s'essuyer. Et avant que ses doigts ne puissent se refermer sur l'objet de ses désirs... Il sursauta en reconnaissant les personnes devant lui.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer dans les moindres détails, ce qu'il t'arrive.» Georges avait parlé d'une voix implacable, appuyé par le hochement de tête répétitif de son jumeau.

Lee n'osait plus parler, il réfréna ses larmes avec une volonté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Pour se donner un peu plus de force supplémentaire afin de leur résister, il ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'en faisant mine de ne pas les voir, il arriverait à faire abstraction d'eux ? Il ne pouvait rien leur dire... Les deux rouquins étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis son arrivée dans cette maison de correction. Mais c'était son devoir de les protéger. Alors, il ferma résolument sa bouche ainsi que ses yeux, fermant de ce fait toute communication. Tant pis, il serait seul mais ses amis resteront en dehors de cette histoire. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa manière à lui de leur rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Pour une fois qu'il était fier d'une de ses décisions, il se sentit plus serein, plus apaisé. Ce sera donc un ordre qu'il s'infligea à lui-même mais pour une fois, il sera satisfait de suivre une injonction de son propre chef.

Après avoir posé sa question, Georges s'était tu afin de laisser du temps à Lee pour formuler une réponse convenable. Ce fut donc avec une certaine incompréhension qu'il le vit passer par différentes émotions: la peur, la colère, la frustration mais aussi une résolution mélangée au calme.

Son corps parla pour lui aussi. Il se renfermait totalement sur lui. Sa carapace formait un dôme protecteur autour de lui. Il échangea un regard avec Fred, ils ne laisseraient pas tomber leur meilleur ami, même si celui-ci ne leur facilitait manifestement pas la tâche.

Eux aussi, ils étaient bien résolus à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait dans cette école. Alors que les deux frères allaient franchir le pas de la porte, Fred jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami allongé... Il lui devait tellement, qu'ils devaient obligatoirement l'aider à aller mieux. Il avait remarqué les larmes prêtes à couler sur le visage de Lee cette vision lui avait complètement retournée le cœur.

Il tira sans attendre Fred en direction de l'infirmerie, ce dernier ne lui décrocha pas une parole. Surement sous le choc des événements passés. Fred avait toujours été le plus sensible du duo, en dépit du fait que les croyances populaires semblaient insister sur des similitudes autant psychiques que physiques sur la gémellité, ils étaient totalement différents. Bien évidemment, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement et encore ceux qui prenaient le temps de les différencier et de les considérer chacun à part entière pouvait remarquer que Georges était légèrement plus grand que son frère ou encore que Fred avait les traits du visage légèrement plus fins. Son visage faisant ainsi une légère connotation avec l'enfance contrairement à Georges dont le visage était plus abrupt et ses traits n'en ressortaient que plus marqués. Deux entités contraires qui formaient un duo exemplaire.

Tandis qu'il confiait Fred à l'infirmière afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez leur ami commun, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait prochainement débarquer à l'infirmerie. Il croisa rapidement le regard de son double et lui communiqua son petit sourire malicieux afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ses actons prochaines.

\- « Mme pomfresh ? » Il parla d'une voix quasi inaudible.. Il accentua la faiblesse de son ton en faisant semblant de s'appuyer contre le lit à proximité.

\- « Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien... » son corps alla épouser les damiers de l'infirmerie. Il s'obligea à ralentir sa respiration afin de paraitre totalement inconscient. Il put cependant entendre les cris affolés de son frère ainsi que des pas précipités de l'infirmière à son encontre. Il camoufla un léger rire face aux talents de comédien de son frère avant de véritablement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune homme blond n'attendit pas qu'on le remarque et qu'on le fasse partir de la salle, qu'il décrocha un coup de pied d'une grande force à l'encontre de Lee au sol. Il se pencha, vérifia au préalable qu'aucuns regards ne se posaient sur lui, et agrippa férocement sa chevelure. Son souffle erratique s'écrasait contre les joues ensevelies de larmes.

« Écoutes attentivement, misérable vermiceau. Oses seulement émettre la moindre accusation sur nous et je te saignerais à blanc. Ta souffrance ne serait en rien comparable à ce que tu aurais pu déjà vivre. Je te tiendrais personnellement responsable si la moindre information filtre. Et surveilles attentivement les Weasmoches, ça serait dommage qu'ils ne soient importunés, s'ils laissaient traîner un peu trop près leurs oreilles de pauvres autour de nos affaires. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Il ponctua sa phrase en relâchant vivement sa tête, qui sous le choc n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son corps, son visage allant s'écraser lourdement au sol dans un «Crac» sonore.

Les larmes qui n'avaient cessés de couler lors de la tirade du prince des serpentards, se mélangèrent au sang de sa blessure. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la démarche souple de son bourreau. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Oui, il savait quoi faire... Jamais il n'avait été aussi seul de toute sa vie... Il se força à ne pas songer à ce que serait son quotidien à venir et décida de se laisser bercer par les méandres de l'inconscience. Son calme, sa douceur n'étaient qu'un appel à venir à la rejoindre... Il ne pouvait résister.

[SPLASH]

Lee ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, d'abord désorienté car il ne reconnaissait pas les couleurs familières de sa maison. Sa main parcourra la table de chevet afin de récupérer un mouchoir pour s'essuyer. Et avant que ses doigts ne puissent se refermer sur l'objet de ses désirs... Il sursauta en reconnaissant les personnes devant lui.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer dans les moindres détails, ce qu'il t'arrive.» Georges avait parlé d'une voix implacable, appuyé par le hochement de tête répétitif de son jumeau.

Lee n'osait plus parler, il réfréna ses larmes avec une volonté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Pour se donner un peu plus de force supplémentaire afin de leur résister, il ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'en faisant mine de ne pas les voir, il arriverait à faire abstraction d'eux ? Il ne pouvait rien leur dire... Les deux rouquins étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis son arrivée dans cette maison de correction. Mais c'était son devoir de les protéger. Alors, il ferma résolument sa bouche ainsi que ses yeux, fermant de ce fait toute communication. Tant pis, il serait seul mais ses amis resteront en dehors de cette histoire. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa manière à lui de leur rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Pour une fois qu'il était fier d'une de ses décisions, il se sentit plus serein, plus apaisé. Ce sera donc un ordre qu'il s'infligea à lui-même mais pour une fois, il sera satisfait de suivre une injonction de son propre chef.

Après avoir posé sa question, Georges s'était tu afin de laisser du temps à Lee pour formuler une réponse convenable. Ce fut donc avec une certaine incompréhension qu'il le vit passer par différentes émotions: la peur, la colère, la frustration mais aussi une résolution mélangée au calme.

Son corps parla pour lui aussi. Il se renfermait totalement sur lui. Sa carapace formait un dôme protecteur autour de lui. Il échangea un regard avec Fred, ils ne laisseraient pas tomber leur meilleur ami, même si celui-ci ne leur facilitait manifestement pas la tâche.

Eux aussi, ils étaient bien résolus à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait dans cette école. Alors que les deux frères allaient franchir le pas de la porte, Fred jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami allongé... Il lui devait tellement, qu'ils devaient obligatoirement l'aider à aller mieux. Il avait remarqué les larmes prêtes à couler sur le visage de Lee cette vision lui avait complètement retournée le cœur.


End file.
